The invention relates generally to vehicle seat belt assemblies of the type having a lap belt and a diagonally-extending shoulder strap. The invention more particularly relates to shoulder strap repositioners, which may also be referred to as "adjusters," for repositioning or deflecting the diagonally-extending shoulder strap component of the vehicle seat belt assembly.
Conventional vehicle seat belt assemblies, which include a lap belt and a diagonally-extending shoulder strap, are designed primarily for use by adults of average size. When used by an adult, the shoulder strap extends generally across the chest and shoulder of the individual.
However, when the seat belt assembly is used by a child or a smaller adult, the shoulder strap typically extends across the neck or face of the child because his or her upper body is not quite as long as that of a taller individual.
A variety of shoulder strap repositioners or "adjusters," particularly for use by children, have been proposed, and several have been commercially produced. Examples are disclosed in McCracken U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,439; Kornblum et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,940; Barr et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,910; Vicanti U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,468; Golder U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,957 and Zheng U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,614.
While many of these repositioners or "adjusters" are apparently effective for their intended purpose, there nevertheless remains room for improvement in areas such as ease of use, comfort, and manufacturability.